


Take Me Up, And Cast Me Away

by Lidsworth



Category: Crimson Spell, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Confused Asami, Humor, M/M, Magic, Other, arthurian legends, deranged wizard, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akihito agreed to clean out his father's basement, he never imagined that he would stumble across an ancient, powerful artifact. Upon touching this strange Crimson Sword, Akihito unknowingly combines his world, with that of another. Suddenly, a cursed prince, a kleptomaniantic wizard,  and many other strange creatures have made their way into his world, and it's up to the blond photographer to send them back to their home. But wait...he's one of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Up, And Cast Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's a Crimson Spell cross over, the first chapter is gonna be really short.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the VF or Crimson Spell. I'm also adding a little bit of the Arthurian (Merlin, King Arthur, Excalibur) legends into the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He hadn't been down here in ages, and from the looks of it, neither had any his family members. The second he opened the wooden door, he brought a hand to his face as a large, lethal cloud of dust fought its way into his mouth, and into his sensitive nostrils. His fight for oxygen nearly had him tumbling down the small staircase, and in an attempt to save himself, his hand's lurched to the rusted railing of the stairs.

The dust took this opportunity to infect his insides. The photographer wheezed as he fought to breath, and cleared his throat in an attempt to clear his air ways. His hands flapped around aimlessly as he tried to attack the gray mass. In his trials to protect himself, his hand hit the wall of the basement, slid down, and turned on the light switch.

Suddenly, the dark basement was illuminated with a florescent light. Takaba coughed one final time, before opening his eyes and looking at around his new found surroundings.

There were glass exhibits along the walls with large blankets over them, wooden boxes, small and large were scattered on the floor. Some were topless, and filled with straw and hay. Others were tied together with thick, leather restraints, with the word, “FRAGILE” written in red all over them.

The photographer stepped onto the wooden floor and looked around. This place was creepy, he just needed to get in here and out.

He tried to remember his father's words. What had the man asked him to get? A locket, a book or something? Damn it, he forgot already.

Akihito withdrew his phone from his jean pocket, only to realize that this place had little to no reception. Just his luck.

Sadly, he began to rummage through his father's lifetime of work, hoping that maybe his memory would jerk if he stumbled across the object that his father had intended for him to find.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the span of two hours, Akihito had found a hand, two mummies, a book, a creepy looking coffin, a life sized, Confederate doll that went by the name of “Parker McFilly”, a weird looking staff, and an ugly red sword. Fearful of bacteria, or any possible diseases that the artifacts may have carried, he didn't actually put his fingers on any of them. He just looked at them.

Lost, and unsure of what to do, Takaba debated on leaving his father's basement, and just telling the older man he couldn't find what he was looking for. However, his father was the sort of man who would return to the basement, look for himself, and find what he needed to be found in the first place. Minutes later, the word “lazy” would be attributed to Takaba's character, and the photographer just couldn't have that.

He just could not.

Perhaps if he stood outside, then his phone would catch the signal, and he could call his father and ask what was needed of him. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

Turning on his heel, the photographer made to leave the creepy basement. However, a cool breeze caused him to stop in his tracks. The atmosphere in the basement dropped, and suddenly, the room felt denser than it had with the malicious dust. The temperature grew cooler, and the lights began to fluctuate.

His hair stood on his neck, and his heart began to beat so hard, he was surprised that it hadn't beaten out of his chest. The cool tendrils wrapped around his wrist, pulling at his hair, and tugging at his clothes. An electrifying sensation pulsated through his stiff body, and suddenly, voiceless echoes began to bounce around in his head, and the room.

_Take me up..._ whispered a voice from behind him,  _and cast me away..._

Cautiously, he turned around to see who was speaking, and was startled when he was met with the cold gaze of the Civil War solider doll, who stood upright in his glass container. Beside the doll, just below, was the sword, which stood up straight in a metal guitar stand. The staff leaned against the dolls cage, but was on the other side.

In the glean of the wavering light, Takaba's eyes caught the red tint of the sword. Suddenly, he felt very, _very_ attracted to it.

_Take me up..._ wordlessly, the sword commanded. And with each silent syllable, Akihito found himself being drawn to the obscure piece of metal,  _And cast me away...._

He was closer to it than before, and his bare fingers hovered above the red surface. A cooling, electrifying sensation bounced off of it, sending tinglings through Takaba's system as his limbs edged closer and closer to it.

_Take me up..._ his fingers brushed against the cool metal surface,  _And cast me away._

His hand rested along the handle.

It was like he was hit with a blizzard, a very cold, harsh blizzard. Wind as cold as Antarctica itself knocked him off of his feet, and straight unto his back. Seconds later, darkness ensued.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ice...there was just ice around him. In fact, he was standing in a freezing pond of ice. His pant legs were soaking wet, his breath was chilly, and visible. Frost had accumulated in his hair, and had grown on the outer layers of his skin. He looked at his fingers. They were nearly blue._

_He was frozen, but he wasn't cold. In fact, he felt great! He felt better than he had in ages. The cool wind kissed his icy face, and blew him off of his feet once again. He giggled as the water brushed against him like subtle waves of energy. They pulled him in, and they pulled him out, filling him with their mystic energy..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
He woke with a harsh kick to the side of his ribs. He coughed, yet a his sudden exhaustion still weighed heavily on his body. The water had disappeared around him, and no longer did he feel like a being sculpted out of ice. Reality hit him like a brick wall.

“Wake up.” Commanded the foreign voice, “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Even with the pain of being kicked throbbing in his rib cage, he could not bring himself to move.

The intruder made to kick again, but another, higher voice stopped him. “You stupid wizard! What if you killed him!”

Something small and fluffy brushed up against Akihito's nose, “Come on, please don't be dead! Wake up.”  
Against his better judgment, the photographer forced his heavy eye lids open. Sitting mere centimeters away from him was a rather larger looking, pink rabbit thing. He raised an eyebrow, surely this creature wasn't the one who had been speaking.

It's ginormous beady eyes sparkled with awe and curiosity, and it moved closer to him. Takaba, now fully aware of his surroundings, was too captivated to move away.

It looked like a doll. However, things took a chilling turn when it began to speak.

“Hey there! You're alive—Havi, he's alive! You didn't kill-”

Takaba slapped the rabbit away from him, and sent the poor think flying into the wall. With a speed like a cheetah, the photographer stood up, and nearly collapsed at the site of the tall, white haired man standing before him.

The man tilted his head, and tightened his grip around the long wooden object in his hand. It was a staff.

“I don't know whether I should thank you, or be angry with you for shutting that rabbit up,” he began, with a thick, European sounding accent, “But either way, you have something that belongs to me.”

Takaba blinked, what on earth did he have that belonged to this....weird guy?

“S-sir,” he began, slightly unsure of what to say, “I don't have anything-”  
“He's talking about the Crimson Sword!” Called the rabbit, who was now floating in the air next to the silver haired man, “that belongs to Havi!”

Takaba hadn't even realized that he was gripping the lethal blade in his hand, and upon realization, he dropped it to the ground. Havi, the silver haired man, cocked his head.

“You are not cursed by it's power?” he walked towards Akihito, and before the photographer could turn away, the wizard's hand was already encasing his cheeks, “Look at me. That's right, look into my eyes.”

Unable to look elsewhere, the blond found himself looking into a pair of exotic eyes. They swirled with a greenish tent, yet occasionally, spots of purple would powder the surface.

Akihito's face heated up. This man's eyes were almost as beautiful as Asami's.

The wizard smirked, “Of course you can't be cursed by the sword, you're not even human,” he released Akihito and used his staff to point at the sword, “That weapon belongs to me. Why it has not cursed you, or maimed you, I am not entirely sure. Tell me, do you hail from royal linage?”

The words “hail” and “royal linage” had thrown Takaba off. And what did this guy mean, saying that Akihito wasn't human? This was all too much! He tilted his head, an opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out.

Havi sighed, “Obviously not, but like I said before, I’ll be taking that-”  
“With that look on his face, he kinda reminds me of Vald a little bit, doesn-”

The rabbit, who was seemingly unharmed, even after being thrown into the wall, interrupted the wizard.  
“ _Do not speak of that name!”_ In seconds, the wizard spun on his heels with his white air whipping like fire behind him, aimed his staff at the bunny,and attacked him with an invisible force. The rabbit hit the wall, and much to Akihito's surprise, morphed into a short, red headed teen.

“What the fuck Havi! You could have killed me! It's not my fault that your relationship with him is so screwed up! Hey, get that staff away from me!” But it was too late, the poor redheaded teen had been tossed into the ceiling by the wizard, and had collapsed atop of the glass, doll case with a loud “crash”.

Akihito looked at the wizard, who by now, bore the most delusional, murderous gaze that could be attributed to an actual human being.

At the mention of the name “Vald”, the wizard took on a nearly inhuman air about him. Takaba gulped, and his grip around the sword tightened.

What on earth had this Vald done to him?

When finished with the poor rabbit-boy, the magician turned towards Takaba, and pointed the very large, very threatening staff towards his chest. Invisible claws grabbed the back of Akihito's clothing, and instantly, lifted him in the air.

With his hair in his face, and his shoulder's hunched, the wizard walked towards the floating man with a huff in each, and every step. He was seething, and Akihito hadn't even set him off yet. It was that stupid rabbit that had!

“Now...” began the wizard, as he flipped back a large strand of his hair, “You're going to tell me how you obtained that sword, and you're not going to lie...”

Suddenly, the feeling of frost consumed Akihito just as it had done in his vision, and with an extended arm, he projected a stream of ice towards the wizard.

However, the snow didn't affect the wizard in the least, in fact if anything, it made him angrier. The wizard smiled, and muttered something under his breath.

He cased a spell.

Akihito felt the power of ice being suppressed inside of his body, and confined to the pit of his stomach.

He gasped. It hurt. It hurt badly.

“So you can control ice, huh? Your power would be an interesting collectable,” the wizard began to himself, “But you'll be dead before you can see what I can do with it...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
